Amar en Silencio
by AnneStewart
Summary: Dos chicos se aman, pero no se atreven a decírselo. Las circunstancias no son las adecuadas, y hay quienes están en medio


La verdad es que nadie antes había notado la presencia de esa chica hasta ese día. Los rumores suelen ser creados para dañar la reputación de las personas e impedirles relacionarse con el resto, pero esto no era necesario, ella se aislaba por si sola. Muchos tuvieron la intención de hablarle, intentar saludarla, o tal vez de desearle un bonito día, pero todo esto era en vano, pues ella parecía disfrutar de su soledad.

Solo había una persona a la cual ella no ignoraba, y es que eso era imposible, dado que aquel muchacho, alto, rubio y atlético, era el soñado de la mayoría de las señoritas del afamado colegio.

Lo que a él lo distinguía, era la sorpresa que podía alguien llevarse al descubrir que, a diferencia de lo que se creería al verlo por primera vez, él era extremadamente gentil y humilde.

Su novia, era, desafortunadamente, todo lo opuesto. La mayoría de personas la justificaba. "Yo también lo presumiría así" "Yo tampoco dejaría que nadie se le acerque". Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con tan exagerados celos, aunque esto a veces le trajera problemas con la dirección del establecimiento.

Semejante ejemplar de mujer, acompañada de un sobresaliente muchacho, jamás hubiese esperado perder ante el ser más invisible de todo el mundo, y, es que, luego de haber sido el primero en verla sonreír, él no tuvo más opción que entregarle por completo su corazón.

Fue un accidente.

Él corría por los pasillos, llevándole a su novia el usual desayuno de café negro, cuando se vio de pronto en el suelo, dándose cuenta de que aquella silueta que a menudo circulaba por la escuela en silencio, pertenecía a una dulce jovencita que, muy asustada, solo pudo articular la frase "no te me quedes viendo así, aún estás llegando tarde". Esa frase fue suficiente para traerlo de nuevo al mundo real. Levantó lo poco que quedaba de su desayuno improvisado, sus cuadernos, y le echó una última mirada, para luego decirle con una sonrisa, "espero volver a verte pronto".

Fueron muchas las noches en las que los sueños de ella consistían enteramente en él diciendo esa frase. Era complicado concentrase en la escuela, o en alguna tarea sabiendo que él podía aparecer en cualquier momento. En realidad, se lo cruzaba bastante a menudo, pero jamás se aproximaba a él, porque para acercarse a él estaba su novia, quien por el momento no notaba que perdía su más valioso tesoro poco a poco. Aunque él no le daba motivos para sospechar, pasaba también mucho tiempo pensando en esa jovencita, cuyas mejillas rojizas mostraban la completa inocencia de su ser, y esos bonitos ojos marrones oscuros seguramente ocultaban mucho más de lo que se podría esperar de una chica tan silenciosa e invisible. Estos pensamientos invadían su mente. Él también soñaba con ella, pero lo despertaban los largos mensajes de su novia, quien cada vez más a menudo le pedía regalos, favores y también espacio.

Poco a poco, todos comenzaban a notar la forma en la que se miraban el uno al otro, aunque estaban a varias mesas de distancia. Los rumores surgieron entonces. "Si ya no la quiere, por que sencillamente no la abandona?" Ese era el comentario más común, pero el problema era que no era para nada sencillo, era de lo más complicado. Como lo lograría? Y se lo preguntaba por ambas situaciones: debia, para ser feliz, abandonar a esa celosa mujer y luego enfrentar el hecho de que, luego de mil prejuicios e historias falsas sobre él mismo, la tímida joven a la que pretendería jamás lo aceptaría. "Como no aceptarlo? Es un sueño". Ella oía eso muy seguido, pero sabía muy en el fondo que eso que el temía tenía un buen fundamento. Ella no lo aceptaría nunca, jamás luego de que haya abandonado a su novia. Ella no le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera. La verdad, prefería morir de angustia sabiendo que no lo tendría jamás a tener el cargo de conciencia sabiendo que la pobre chica a la que él estaba abandonando estaba sufriendo por culpa suya. Como vivir con eso?

El día que él se decidió a abandonarla, creyó que moriría. Había ensayado horas frente al espejo un discurso que él creía apropiado para no herirla. Aún así, no logró lo que quería. Ella lloró. No fue dolor, ni tristeza. No le rompió el corazón, ni la decepcionó. Ella se dio la vuelta y le dijo que lo comprendía. Estaba segura de que él volvería pronto por ella.

Se tardó unos meses, pero se decidió al fin. Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que dejasen de hablar de su ruptura, y de que todos dejasen de seguirlo a todas partes para verlo declarándose ante la jovencita, que aún ignoraba lo mucho que el ansiaba acercársele. Fue muy tarde entonces. Él intentó despedirse de ella el día previo a se declaración, aunque no obtuvo respuesta. Ella no volvió a la escuela por meses. Se dió cuenta de que seguir esperando a que milagrosamente ella regresara era en vano, y compendio que debía haber pasado algo por alto.

Por que nadie lo había notado? Como es que nadie lo anunció, ni dio algún comentario al respecto? Después de todo, el amor que él le profesaba en silencio la había vuelto tan popular como a él.

Lloró toda la tarde y el resto del día. Continuó el día siguiente. La semana fue demasiado corta para lograr llorar lo suficiente. Su ahora ex novia se hizo presente en el funeral. Ella sabía que él debía de necesitarla, y que mejor momento para mostrarle lo mucho que ella le hacía falta a él. "Jamás estarás solo de nuevo, cariño" le dijo al oído.

Antes de que cerrasen el ataúd, él le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Eso fue lo más cerca que jamás había estado de confesarle lo mucho que la adoraba. Luego fue turno de su novia. La observó un instante, con un rostro de obvia tristeza fingida, se inclinó y le susurró al oído "Te advertí que volvería por milésima vez a mi, antes de acercarse por primera vez a ti. Aunque, debo admitir, que fue triste que haya tenido que suceder a la fuerza. Te daré un pequeño consejo, dulzura: amar en silencio jamás es bueno".


End file.
